Harry Potter and the Wizard of the Gorillaz
by Gorillaz-Wizard
Summary: What if Harry was abandoned by the Dursley's? What if he met the Gorillaz? How different would life be for the Magical World's Chosen One? Rated T for now. Had to re-post this story because it was glitching out on me so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment

_**Chapter 1: Abandonment**_

Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a man with a long silvery beard and wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He sighed as he appeared on the corner of Privet Drive in Little Whining. He was not here on pleasurable business.

In fact he would never come here because he knew how certain people on this street were but he had little to no choice. You see Dumbledore is not an ordinary man, he is a Wizard. Considered one of the best he defeated an evil wizard named Grindelwald who at one time was his closest friends in their youth.

Over time another dark lord rose named Lord Voldemort, but Dumbledore knew him as Tom Marvolo Riddle and he knows that he has failed him because that dark lord was once one of his most trusted students when he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was Midnight of November the first and Voldemort attacked a Wizarding family known as the Potters, he killed James and Lily who were in the Order of the Phoenix the group that formed to fight Voldemort but something happened there. For some reason he couldn't kill a one year old baby known as Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had suspicions on why that was but he didn't want to say anything until he knew for certain because he knew that Voldemort wasn't gone, only defeated because he has theories on how that was but he lacked the evidence to prove it.

He pulled out a silver device that looked like a Muggle cigarette lighter and clicked it causing the street lights to turn off.

As he put it up a meow pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked to see a tabby cat staring at him causing him to chuckle. "I should've known that you would be here McGonagall."

As he looked back at the cat an elderly woman in green robes with her black hair tied in a bun, took its place. "How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked.

"My dear Professor I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore chuckled as McGonagall eyed him sharply.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," Professor McGonagall said.

"All day?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. "When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Oh yes, I've celebrating, all right," Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no —even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," Dumbledore gently pointed out. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," Professor McGonagall irritably shook her head. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

At that Dumbledore knew that she most likely just heard about Lily and James's death and his heart felt heavy at the thought of delivering the confirmation to those rumors, so instead Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped as she got the meaning.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily wishing that it wasn't true either.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"I have theories but none of them are reliable." Dumbledore said and with a heavy heart he saw that she would take his theories as the absolute truth. Sometimes having a reputation for being right can be troublesome.

After a bit Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

This was the part that Dumbledore knew she was going to protest. "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" Professor McGonagall cried out as expected, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter, come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," Dumbledore firmly said trying not to agree with her. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" Professor McGonagall faintly repeated, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly." Dumbledore said, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

'_It's also to get the wards to start up so he'll be safe from assassination attempts from desperate Death Eaters._' Dumbledore knew that if Harry wasn't hidden it would happen which is why he was activating the Blood Wards as the Dursleys take him in. '_I can only hope that he'll live a normal life._'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes —yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore sternly said.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," Professor McGonagall said grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"

As they were talking a low rumbling sound broke the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky —and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore, sounded relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," the giant said, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid explained.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where —?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall questioned hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked.

Dumbledore didn't see a problem with that because he knew that Hagrid got attached to the boy after flying him over here.

'If I could I would let him stay at Hogwarts to be safe.' But Dumbledore knew that he couldn't.

Hagrid bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," Hagrid sobbed, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off to live with Muggles —"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a much muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. Good night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"

_**~Nine Years Later~**_

Nine year old Harry James Potter, a scrawny boy with jade green eyes and messy jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar hidden in his bangs shivered as he made his way through Soho London. It's been two hours since the Dursley's; his relatives abandoned him in the streets with only the clothes on his back. They always hated him but after what happened even if it didn't seem like much they threw him out after driving him down there.

His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always cruel to him. Whenever people were at their house they locked him in his room where all he could do is either sleep, read with what little light he had or count the spiders in his room because he slept in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

Harry never understood why they hated him and blamed him for every wrong thing that went wrong in their lives. He saw how normal families were and he always found himself jealous of them because they get love and acknowledgment but he on the other hand gets hatred and sneers.

Aunt Petunia was a shrill woman who worked him like a slave as soon as he was old enough. She had him weed, dust, clean the house, even cook. It was because of that he knew how Cinderella felt and he thought it was sad that he was comparing himself to a fictional fairy tale character.

Uncle Vernon however treated him as if he was a bomb that was just waiting to go off. Whenever Harry talked he berated him, told him off for doing well in school and putting down whatever talent that he had.

That's not to mention the abuse he went through he just left bruises and never broken any bones thankfully.

Finally there was his cousin Dudley Dursley, who in Harry's opinion looked like a pig in a blanket. This kid was the epitome of spoiled, whatever he wanted he got just to rub it in Harry's face. But Harry felt like it was fine.

There was no way he wanted to be spoiled like his pig headed cousin… All he's ever hoped for was a family, a true one not the one that he has right now.

Harry knew that he wasn't a normal child because things always seemed to happen all around him like for one thing he accidently turned his Math Teacher's wig blue, he still doesn't know how that happened. Then he somehow teleported when Dudley was chasing him to his cupboard. But the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him was the very first one when he was five.

He was glaring at Dudley as he opened his presents gloatingly and he wished for something to be his when in a flash of light a gold and red guitar with a Lion emblem on the front appeared in his hand right in front of his hateful family.

Harry was still in shock at what happened when his Uncle gave a roar of anger snatching it out of his hand and throwing it into the fireplace where he saw it burn to a crisp. The first thing that he thought was cool and it was thrown into the Fireplace. He didn't even know how he got it.

Ten minutes later he was locked into his cupboard with no dinner sporting a split lip from when Dudley punched him while he was being yelled at by Uncle Vernon for doing something that he couldn't explain.

As he sighed the Guitar appeared in his hand again and he was shocked because he saw it get burned to a crisp but here it was.

He wasn't stupid enough to play it inside his cupboard and he focused to see it disappear so he was all happy that he finally had something that Dudley didn't, something that he can pull out at any time.

So for four years he's been staying after school with the local music teacher getting guitar lessons but he told the Dursley's that he had detention for his horrible grades which made them smirk.

Harry didn't know why but whenever he played a note on the Guitar he felt alive, like a bird that was trapped inside of a cage for so long before they could spread their wings and fly. He felt as if no one could stop him as he played different forms of music because he really had a talent at it and to his surprise he had a decent singing voice which his teacher encouraged him in practicing.

During those times he truly felt happy… But it wasn't meant to last.

Dudley had to stay after on the day before Harry was abandoned but and he was asked to deliver something to the Music Teacher but he was shocked to see Harry playing the Guitar that he knew got burnt to a crisp even if it was from five years ago.

His cousin ran off towards home after Detention and snitched on Harry before he was pulled out of the school saying that he was transferring to a boarding school to avoid suspicion but no sooner did they make it to Soho they pushed him out of the car and left laughing their heads off as Harry stared in horror.

So moving around Soho Harry tried not to be scared but it was hard to do when you were ten, abandoned and in a place that you don't recognize and that was before some people were looking at him so he went to run across the street when he heard the sounds of screeching tires and he turned to be ran into by a car before blacking out from pain.

Even while he was unconscious he felt pain and he supposed that it was a good thing because it meant that he was alive but he was wondering how he was alive… Not that he was complaining of course.

After a while he heard voices. "Oi Face Ache!" A rude obnoxious voice called out. "How in the name of Satan do you go from picking groceries up to bringing a child home?"

A higher pitched voice answered him in what sounded like a cockney accent. "I panicked! All I was doing was driving back to the Studio and all of a sudden the kid runs out in front of the car before I hit him!"

"Why the hell did you stop?!" The other voice practically shouted. "You should've just kept on going!"

"Mudz take it easy!" A third voice intervened before things could get ugly. It was much deeper and in more control than the other two. "Leave 2-D alone. You know that he wouldn't leave the kid out by himself."

'_Mudz? 2-D?_' Harry thought as he felt himself waking up. '_What kind of names are those?_'

"But we're a Band not a bloody Orphanage!" The voice known as Mudz shouted.

"We'll call this kids parent as soon as he comes around!" The third voice argued. "But he is extremely lucky that he wasn't killed in that accident… He looks to be eight or something but why is he so scrawny?"

"To hell if I know." Mudz muttered.

Harry opened his eyes with images swirling in front of him before a fourth voice next to him spoke up. "Twothee! He awake!" It sounded like a girl but Harry didn't know why she was talking like that.

The conversation stopped as Harry's head stopped spinning and he was able to get a good look at the four people in front of him and they were the weirdest bunch of people he has seen before in his life.

Easily the first one to catch his attention was the tallest skinny young adult with messy blue hair. He had to be at least six feet tall but the thing that really caught Harry's attention were his eyes. Instead of pupils that one would normally see his eyes were pure black with no hint of white in them, as if they were holes instead.

Moving his eyesight from the blue haired man who waved and smiled showing a gap where his front teeth were supposed to be he looked at the next guy who for some odd reason had green skin. He looked to be in his thirties with his right eye black but his left eye was blood red. He had raven black hair and he scowled at Harry wondering how long he was going to be there.

Taking that in and finding that he was surprisingly calm at seeing a man with green skin he looked to see a heavy set black guy with no hair but he had soulless white eyes, the opposite of the first guy and he did look fearsome but Harry had a feeling that he was kindhearted as well.

Finally he looked at the girl surprised to see her the same age as him with purple hair that was hidden in a helmet but he could see that she was Japanese which explained her accent.

Harry just stared in awkward silence before the green man spoke up. "Say something already!" It was the Mudz guy.

The black guy looked at Mudz. "He's just waking up!" He was the third voice that he heard which meant that the blue head was the high pitched voice. "At least let him focus." Then he turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about Mudz here I'm Russel Hobbes!"

Harry nodded dumbly. "Harry." He finally said. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you!" The blue haired one said with a smile. "I'm 2-D!" He held out his hand and after a second's hesitation Harry took it. "That's Murdoc." He pointed at the Green man who huffed and turned away.

Then the girl came up. "Noodle!" She said happily leaving Harry confused until he realized that it was her name.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my car." 2-D did a switch from happy to guilty as he looked down in shame. "I should've been driving slower."

Harry blinked in confusion. "It's not your fault." He answered truthfully because he was the one who darted in front of the car. "… Where am I?"

"KONG Studios." Murdoc said in contempt. "And we're not a daycare so if you're fine-."

Russel cut the guy off. "He just got hit by a car Mudz so stop being a jerk!"

"Whatever." Murdoc rolled his eyes. "We're a band and we're supposed to be practicing-!"

As soon as Harry heard the word band he spoke before he could stop himself. "I play Music!"

That caught Murdoc's attention.

"What instrument?"

"Guitar."

Murdoc scoffed. "We already have a Guitar Player." He pointed to Noodle.

"Can you give us the number to your home?" Russel asked kindly but he was glaring at Murdoc who held his glare.

Harry looked between them and after a bit he said. "I don't have one."

That caused 2-D's eyes to widen and it was weird seeing black orbs widen. "No home at all?"

"That's what he said Face Ache!" Murdoc told him before Russel thought for a bit.

"Hey Murdoc it wouldn't hurt to have a second Guitar Player around would it?" He finally asked.

"We have enough people!" Murdoc snapped.

2-D looked at Noodle. "Would you like a second guitar player?"

"Hai (Yes!) Twothee!" Was Noodle's answer to Harry's relief.

Murdoc pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "All right kid, where's this Guitar of yours-?" He was cut off as Harry pulled it out of nowhere and they didn't see him make it appear so they were all shocked. "… If you could do that you might have talent after all."

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at the Guitar. "I've been playing since I was five." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

Now Murdoc looked a little relieved that it wasn't a newbie that was trying to join the band. "Well then go on show us what you can do!"

Feeling nervous at four people watching him he went through his head for songs when he remembered one that he learned because it seemed to fit him a bit so he tuned his guitar a bit before he started and he sang it a bit to make it better.

_**~Insert 'Somewhere I Belong' By Linkin Park~**_

_**(When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

_**(Inside of me)**_

_**But all that they can see the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Just stuck, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

While playing Harry thought that he saw a gleam in Murdoc's eyes but 2-D was bobbing his head to the beat while Russel and Noodle seemed to enjoy it as well. But they were confused on why he chose this certain song.

[Chorus]

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

They were really getting into the song as well and Harry felt some hope light up in his chest.

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)**_

_**What do I have but negativity**_

'_**Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

Harry felt like tearing up a bit because he still felt the sting of abandonment… Sure the Dursley's were never the perfect family but at least they kept him for the first ten years of his life. But he guess that it must've shown a bit because Russel looked a little concerned.

[Repeat Chorus]

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

'_Okay here is the final verse._' Harry thought determined to finish it without making a mistake.

[Repeat Chorus]

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

As he finished the three nice members of the band clapped while Murdoc was in a thinking pose. "Not bad." He admitted. "But you're a little rough around the edges."

"I thought it was good." 2-D said with his smile still on his face.

"Of course you would Ache Face." Murdoc muttered rolling his eyes.

"Not bad?" Russel gave Murdoc a lighthearted glare. "The kid did great! Give him a bit more credit."

"Did well!" Noodle giving Harry a thumb up.

Harry felt himself blush in embarrassment and he subconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "I know that I'm not that good but I like to think that I am a little good."

"So you have nowhere to go?" Murdoc asked analyzing Harry taking note of the scar because of how unusual it looked but he didn't say anything. "Okay you're in but you need to make the band a commitment if you are to stay!"

Harry felt a smile break out on his face. "I will!"

Russel rolled his eyes. "He was going to stay anyway Mudz."

"Yeah, yeah." Murdoc waved it off before looking at Harry. "Welcome to the Gorillaz."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**One more thing… I know that 2-D has a cockney accent but I can't for the love of me type any accent so I'm having him talk in English for this story.**

_**Chapter 2: Family**_

Harry stared in awe as Russel led him to his room inside of Kong Studio and it was twice as big as the Dursley's Living Room and Kitchen put together. It already had a Bed, a Bedside Table with a Lamp on it, an Empty Bookcase and an empty Dresser. "You mean this is all mine?" He asked making sure that he heard correctly.

Unknown to him Russel heard the shock in his voice and he was starting to have a suspicion that something may have happened that caused Harry to be away from his home but he decided that when Harry wanted to tell him he would.

"Yes it is." Russel answered with a nod. "Now I know that it isn't much but as time passes by we can add some stuff to it in order to make it seem more… Homely."

Harry smiled. "It's perfect." He managed to get out before walking into the room.

"2-D went to the store to get you some clothes because at this point only Noodle has clothes that would fit you." Russel snorted in amusement. "And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wear that."

To tell the truth Harry wouldn't care because he always wore clothes that were either too big or too small for him but he didn't say that out loud.

"So Harry." Said boy looked at Russel as he was scratching the back of his head. "Do you have any medical conditions that we should know about?"

Harry froze thinking that he was talking about all the weird things that gave the Dursley's an excuse to hate him but Russel finished speaking.

"Like Asthma or Seizures?"

'_Oh._' Harry mentally sighed in relief. "Not that I'm aware of." He answered truthfully.

"Okay that's one thing out of the way." Russel walked out the door with Harry right behind him. "I'll show you where the Recording Room is, that's where we'll be practicing as a band."

"… Where are Noodle and Murdoc?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Noodle is probably in her room playing her Game Boy… Murdoc is most likely in his Winnebago." Upon seeing Harry's confused look he clarified that. "His RV in the Garage, it's very sacred to him and so you know he doesn't like the thought of anyone besides him in there."

"Thanks for the tip."

While they were walking Harry was looking around the whole Studio that the Gorillaz call their home barely believing that after ten years of literal hell with the Dursley's he was in a band in a place that was bigger than most of Privet Drive.

By now he would probably be looked up in his cupboard by now but here he was walking around… It-It felt great to finally be away from them and to talk to people who didn't think he was a freak.

But he wasn't going to tell them about the weirdness in his life because he was afraid that if they knew that they would hate him as well… Even if one of them was green skinned.

Again Russel took note of his silence as well as his anxiety… Hey if you live with Murdoc you learn to be aware of everything but he figured he was just nervous about being in a band so he showed Harry the Recording Room. Harry was amazed by what he saw in there from cameras to speakers even a drum set that Russel proclaimed proudly as his.

Russel would've played them a bit to show Harry what they did but they heard Murdoc shouting. "**BLEEDING BLOODY HELL!**"

Now Russel looked annoyed. "I better see what that was about." He took off leaving Harry alone in the Recording Room as he looked around. "**HOW DID THEY GET IN?!**" Russel shouted making Harry jump in shock.

Running out he saw Murdoc with a baseball hat hitting a decayed looking person in the face. "Bloody Zombies." Murdoc muttered making Harry's jaw drop open in pure shock.

'_Zombies?! How are they real?!_' Harry backed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump three feet in the air screaming before he realized that it was Noodle who snuck up on him.

Once he eased his palpitating heart Harry gave her a look. "Please don't do that."

Noodle had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry." But she had a Samurai Sword out as well before yelling something in Japanese and diving in taking off a Zombie head when Harry looked at Russel who pinched his nose in frustration at the scene before him as if it was an annoying reoccurrence.

"Is this normal?" He asked seeing that they were dealing with the undead.

"Pretty much." Russel admitted with a laugh. "Just don't let them bite you."

Taking that bit of advice in Harry just stayed back as Murdoc and Noodle handled the rest of the Zombies that were inside before 2-D walked in with a few bags. "What happened while I was gone?" He asked seeing the corpses.

"You left the Garage Door open Face Ache!" Murdoc snarled at him.

2-D smiled nervously. "My bad." He said before Russel changed the subject.

"So you have Harry's new clothes?" 2-D looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Yeah I thought that he was a Medium so I bought some for him." Handing the bags to Harry he smiled. "Well go try them on!"

Harry felt himself go red in embarrassment. "You didn't have to." He said gratefully.

2-D chuckled. "I know."

So with that Harry walked to his room and looked through his clothing before he started to change first from the old shorts that he threw out into some new camouflage shorts and blue Nikes and he was just taking his shirt off when the door opened up. "Hey Harry we also need to talk to you about something-!"

Whatever Russel was about to say was stopped when he saw the bruises on Harry's body, at first he thought it was from the car but he looked closer and he was shocked to see that most of them were hand shaped. Now he 'knew' that something happened to him.

'_Oh God what happened to this kid?_' But Harry threw a red shirt over himself to cover the bruises.

"Sorry what?" Harry asked sweating nervously hoping that Russel wouldn't ask about the bruises.

But that didn't happen. "Harry, what happened to you before 2-D found you?"

"N-Nothing." Harry stuttered. '_I really need to learn how to lie better._'

"Harry some of those bruises are hand shaped!" Russel walked over. "Now what happened?"

"I said nothing happened." Harry denied not wanting to tell anyone what he went through. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Russel was about to push the issue but then he realized that Harry was afraid of talking about it so he decided to drop it… For now that is.

"We're going to need you play more with the band so we'll work on that tomorrow." Truthfully Murdoc requested tonight but he figured the kid needed a good night's sleep first. "Once tomorrow comes we'll start some practicing to get you up to speed on the song we're writing."

Harry nodded accepting that and he climbed into the bed for the night while Russel left the room.

"Where the hell is the kid?" Murdoc asked in anger while 2-D was tuning his Keyboard and Noodle was messing with her Guitar but she had headphones in as well.

"I told him to go to sleep." Russel said firmly before he went into an explanation about the bruises and when he finished 2-D looked horrified and Murdoc looked even more pissed.

Russel had to keep looking at Noodle to be sure that she wasn't paying attention.

"How could anyone do that to a kid?" 2-D asked shaking his head.

Murdoc was livid. Sure he's no saint, he has quite a few skeletons hidden in the closet but he hated those who abused children. That brought memories of his own Dad whenever he hears about it so he made a vow that if he ever found this kid's family he would give them hell.

"I don't know 2-D but I say that we wait for him to tell us before we report it." Russel suggested. "Because if we report him now he would most likely run away and that won't help anyone here."

"Exactly how long?" Murdoc asked managing not to snarl.

"However long it takes." Russel answered leaving them all quiet.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Harry woke up with sunlight in his face causing him to fall out of the bed in surprise before he remembered what occurred the other day.

At first he felt uncomfortable at being in a new place but then he smiled because he was away from the Dursley's so he walked out of the room to see Russel at the stove cooking something while 2-D was reading the Paper, Noodle was listening to music and Murdoc was just leaning back.

"Konichuwa." Noodle greeted and even though Harry didn't know exactly what she said he knew that she was greeting him.

"Morning Harry how do you like your eggs?" Russel asked as he cooked some.

"E-Excuse me?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You know Scrambled, Sunny-Side Up." 2-D said thinking about it.

"Uh… Scrambled?"

Harry felt a little weird at how the Gorillaz were even Murdoc was being a little friendlier to Harry, 'little' being the keyword. But he felt a little happy at how everyone was being and he finally felt like he had a true family… Even if some of them were a little weird but who is he to talk?

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry it took a while because I didn't want to skip ahead and have his personality change from what it was so I'll do another chapter with him still reserved before I go into the story so please, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gorillaz Background

**Okay sorry for the extremely long wait but I had writer's block for weeks upon weeks! I had to rewrite this a few times before deciding to do it like this and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: Gorillaz Background.**_

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry was worried. The shields around the Dursley's home of Privet Drive have been weakening every day and he doesn't know the reason why it was. He put young Harry Potter there to hide him from the Magical World in hopes of him being with his only surviving family he would be safe with the blood wards.

His deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall was against him putting Harry there because she saw the Dursley's as a couple of no good Muggles but he always looked into the good of everybody despite everything he wants to believe that everyone is good in their hearts.

He knows that it's stupid of him to believe so, but he continues to keep that belief that everyone in their heart is good.

But for now he was going to visit Privet Drive.

On apparating there he saw nothing out of the ordinary as he stepped up to the door to knock but as it opened and Petunia Dursley saw him she screamed and slammed the door shut making Albus blink in confusion wondering what just happened as he knocked again.

"Go away!"

"Peace Mrs. Dursley I just wish to speak with young Harry." Albus said, he admits that he is a little amused by what's going on, but he doesn't want to scare these people.

"He's not here."

Albus misunderstood her. "When will he be back then?" He asked thinking that he was probably at school or with Mr. Dursley somewhere.

"He doesn't live here anymore." That caused Albus to stop smiling.

"Where is he?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Who knows?" Petunia answered. "The freak is long gone!"

Eyes widening in realization Albus apparated away from Privet Drive back to Hogwarts knowing that interrogating the Dursley's would do no good, as he called for Fawkes to look for Harry.

_**~With Harry~**_

It's been two weeks since Harry moved in with the Gorillaz and he was slowly getting out of the shell that the Dursley's put him in. He even got to know the band members slowly.

Murdoc Niccals was the self-proclaimed leader of the band and he was the Bassist and a drunk, a womanizer, a smoker… There were too many things that he was but underneath… Well extremely deep down he actually cared for others. But he just doesn't show it.

2-D on the other hand always hung out with Harry showing him how to act like a kid and taking him around Soho to have fun. He encourages Harry to try his best with everything and helps him with his social skills… He could be a little daft sometimes but he has this child like quality that just makes him likable by almost everyone.

Russel Hobbs was the soul and the caring figure of the group, sure there were times when he threatened 2-D but he doesn't really carry them out, he never threatens Harry and tries to ease him into the Band slowly from talking to playing. He can pat Harry's shoulder without the boy tensing up now which Russel views as progress for him.

Finally there was Noodle who Harry can't for the love of himself understand because she barely knows any English at all. She like 2-D hung out with Harry showing him how to have fun. The Language Barrier was a problem but he tried to look past that as he was happy to finally have a friend who was the same age as him since Dudley always scared away anyone that has tried to befriend him.

Shaking his head Harry walked out to see the Band just doing their normal thing. 2-D was watching a Zombie Movie Marathon, Murdoc was smoking and reading something that made him giggle like a school girl scaring Harry a bit. Russel was just listening to some old records that he's kept and Noodle was playing her Game Boy.

"Morning Harry." 2-D greeted with his trademark grin.

Harry yawned. "Morning." He greeted back as he sat down. "So what's going on today?"

"Today we're going to be getting ready for the show." Murdoc stated as he looked at everyone. "Now I know that we have a week before the show but I want everyone to start preparing for the show as soon as possible!"

Okay now Harry was nervous because the whole thing about the first show would show if he had what it takes to make it in a Band or if he would fail.

As if sensing Harry's nervousness 2-D spoke up. "Relax Murdoc we'll get everything done."

"I'll take your word for it Dullard." Murdoc told 2-D before looking at the others. "Now I've sent the 'Ghost Train' video to a friend at EMI telling him to have a contract ready for us."

Harry smiled as he remembered the whole Ghost Train Track which had incomprehensible rap from 2-D but he figured it was a pretty good track for a starting point.

Russel just gave Murdoc a deadpanned look. "Mudz, it's going to be our first show, do you honestly expect us to have a contract?"

"Yes I do." Murdoc lit a cigarette making Harry scrunch up his nose at the smell. "Especially with our second track 'Punk'."

'_Now that one I can barely understand 2-D._' Harry thought in amusement before he realized that each band member left the table to do their own thing so he walked up to 2-D first only to see him taking some painkillers for his endless headaches.

Harry toyed with the idea of hiding his Painkillers because he knew that 2-D was addicted to them but he knew that 2-D needed them because for some reason he is always getting headaches… Plus 2-D had a bottle in every room you wouldn't believe how many he has.

The reason that Harry walked up to 2-D was because he was curious about why his eyes were like that but he wasn't sure if the question would offend 2-D or not. But everyday since he's been in KONG Studio he was always wondering and he didn't want to ask the others because that would be going behind the guys back and he didn't want to do that to his own adoptive brother.

Harry smiled as he thought about how he came to think of the Gorillaz as a family… Sure they were a very violent and dysfunctional family but they were better than the Dursley's. For one thing he actually got a room and for another he's actually treated like a person rather than something that got stuck to the bottom of a person's shoe.

2-D was his brother because of how he always acted like a kid and he helped Harry whenever he had problems that he couldn't solve on his own. Noodle became like his sister because they enjoyed hanging out and she introduced him to Pokémon, she looked horrified when he asked who Pikachu was. Murdoc became the drunk Uncle that he grew to like even if he say's differently. Russel he looked up to as his Dad because he acted like one.

While Harry was lost in his thought 2-D noticed him. "You okay Harry?" He asked in concern.

"Huh?" Harry smiled sheepishly as he realized that he was standing there for a while. "Sorry I was just thinking."

2-D chuckled because he does that sometimes as well. "About what?"

"…" Okay now Harry looked uncomfortable. "I was wondering why your eyes were…"

"Why they were like this?" 2-D guessed still smiling.

"You don't have to tell me." Harry said quickly hoping that he didn't offend him.

"It's all right." 2-D sat down thinking a bit. "Well it all began a year ago when I met Murdoc."

_**~1 Year Ago~**_

2-D or as he was known back then as Stuart Tusspot, hell he was nicknamed Stu Pot when he grew up all he did was work at a Music Store. His parents David Tusspot was the owner of a local carnival and Rachel Tusspot was a nurse in Crawley New Town. He's been into Music since he could remember and when he was ten he would bounce around his room to the noisy background of The Jam, The Specials, The Clash, Wire and Buzzcocks. He also had tapes showing that he was a fan of Jason Donovan, Five Star, Shakatak and The 'Human' League.

The Date was August 5th 1997 and Stuart was just minding his own business while doing his job when all of a sudden a Vauxhall Astra came crashing into the store with four people in there and it crashed right into Stuart's head fracturing his right eye and putting the man into a coma.

The driver of that car was none other than Murdoc who was looking to loot the store so he could start up a band but he was so busy laughing at Stuart's comatized state that he didn't hear the cops pulling up behind him and thus he was sentenced to 30,000 hours of Community Service to a vegetabilized Stuart.

A year later Murdoc was driving with Stuart in the backseat and forgetting the fact that the man didn't have a seatbelt on he did a swerve going 90 and Stuart was catapulted right through the windshield where he flew about 500 yards before landing face-first on curb sliding a bit on his face before coming to a stop.

Not only did that accident miraculously just fracture his left eye but Stuart woke up from his comatosed state and he stood up as if it was nothing with only a little bit of skin torn and he turned showing his face and Murdoc knew that he found the face of the greatest band in history.

_**~Present Time~**_

"And due to the two dents on my face caused by those accidents Murdoc nicknamed me 2-D." As 2-D finished that story Harry was only staring in shock that 2-D was still alive after all that he went through.

'_Note to self._' Harry thought. '_Never get in a car with Murdoc._'

"And your parents let you join just like that?" Harry asked in disbelief causing 2-D to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Well no." 2-D admitted with a sigh. "As far as they're concern Murdoc is the lowest of all scum, but it was my choice and I'm proud to be in the Gorillaz."

"Wow." Harry nodded.

"I know unbelievable right?" 2-D chuckled. "Listen I need to get to work on checking my Keyboard to make sure that it will play all right during practice."

"Okay it was nice talking to you 2-D!" Harry ran off before he decided to ask each band member how they came to join the Gorillaz… Except for Murdoc since he was the one to start the whole band.

Russel was easy to find as he was messing with his Drum Set. "Hey Harry, what's going on?" He greeted as he tested how the Cymbals sounded.

"Nothing really." Harry admitted with a shrug. "I was just wondering how you joined the Gorillaz?"

"What brought that up?" Russel asked setting his Drum Sticks down.

"Well…" Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "I finally asked 2-D how his eyes were like that and I ended up learning how he joined the band so I figured maybe I could ask you and Noodle?"

"Well I don't know how much you'll get from Noodle but as for me well long story short, Murdoc kidnapped me." Russel said plainly as he sprayed the Cymbals with some sort of cleaner.

"Hold up!" Harry stared wide eyed at Russel. "He kidnapped you?!" He found that one really hard to believe.

Russel laughed at Harry's face. "Yeah most wouldn't believe it but before I became the drummer I lived in New York, America. The school I went to was Xavier's School for the Gifted where I was possessed by a Demon and when I woke up four years later from being exorcised my eyes became milky white."

"You had a Demon possess you?" Harry asked in awe.

"Yeah, I would never have believed that I caused that much damage at Xavier's but after that I went to a Music School where I met my best buddy Del who was one of the greatest rappers that I know… We were just minding our own business when a drive by shooting happened and well since the Demon was exorcised Del's spirit went into my head after he died." Russel sighed. "Because of that incident my parents decided to get me away from New York so I worked at a record store called 'Big Rick's Black Record Shop' in Soho, London."

'_Wow._' Harry thought sadly. '_Do all the members have hard lives-… Wait… Did he say that his dead friend lives in his head?_' Before he could ask Russel continued.

"Then Murdoc came into the shop during one of my breaks." Russel shook his head with a ghost of a smile. "He asked for a record so I had my back turned for one moment when whoosh! He put a sack over my head."

Harry found himself drawn into the story as he waited to hear more.

"After he finally let me out I confronted him about kidnapping me and I was ready to report him to the police but he convinced me to stay and give the band a try and after a while I found myself enjoying the music." Russel smiled. "To be honest I'm happy that I was kidnapped but I got pissed at Murdoc for the whole Paula incident-."

"Paula?" Harry found himself asking and Russel froze as he realized what he said. "Who's Paula?"

Okay now Russel looked extremely uncomfortable at letting that name slip. "It's still a sensitive subject, especially around 2-D."

As Russel said that Harry remembered one of the first few days he was in KONG he helped 2-D sort through some music sheets in his room when he came across a picture showing him with a young woman with black hair and wearing sunglasses. She wore a black sleeveless v-shirt and red pants along with red high heels. 2-D looked very happy in the picture but when Harry went to comment on it he saw nothing but pain on 2-D's face before he forced a smile so Harry let it go without asking about it.

"Were 2-D and Paula…" He held up a pinky. "A couple?"

Russel looked out his door to see that 2-D was nowhere nearby before he sighed. "Yeah… Look Harry I don't like talking about this at all, especially behind D's back, but because of my screw-up in her name slipping I don't want you to talk to the others about this and I don't want 2-D to be reminded of her again." He sat back down. "Paula was the Guitarist back when we were just calling the band the Gorilla before adding the 'z'. She and 2-D seemed really happy together and she was the only one to join the band normally."

Harry didn't say anything as Russel fell quiet for a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"I went to use the bathroom only to find her in there cheating on 2-D with Murdoc and I saw red at the man's disloyalty to 2-D's friendship because 2-D was nothing but nice to him, hell 2-D was never the type of person to hate another." Russel clenched his fists. "When I saw that I punched Murdoc in the face and broke his nose in five different places… I would've left the band that day too but 2-D was staying so I stayed behind to be his friend instead of leaving him alone with Murdoc."

"That's messed up." Harry said as he heard all the pain Murdoc caused.

"Yeah, but things were never the same with 2-D casting Paula broken hearted looks, so she up and left while he was in tears because he was nothing but loyal to her. After two days of crying I knew that we needed to snap him out of it." Russel smiled. "Then Noodle came to KONG in a FedEx Crate."

"… Say what?" Harry finally asked after looking at him for a few seconds.

Russel laughed at Harry's dumbfounded look. "Yeah, Noodle arrived at the door in a FedEx Crate with her Les Paul Guitar. Man she kicked her way out of the crate and shouted in Japanese before letting out a sick riff that 2-D quoted sounded like '200 Demon's screeching in arabic'. Then she ended it in a 20ft. high Karate kick and said one english word."

"Which is?"

"Noodle."

"… So that's how she got her name." Harry chuckled. "For a while I've been thinking that her parents were obsessed with noodles."

That got Russel to laugh a bit. "Yeah and Murdoc decided that the band was complete as all of us were the weirdest bunch of musicians you would ever find in one place but we weren't complete until a week later when 2-D came home with you unconcsious in the back of the car."

It took a bit for Harry to realize that Russel was waiting for Harry to tell his story in return and Harry was about to say that it was still painful before he remembered that Russel told him everyone's past including his own and they were all painful, so he swallowed his nervousness before he told Russel everything.

So Harry told Russel about how he came to his Aunt and Uncle's place on Privet Drive as a baby on their doorstep and how they forced him to do the work around the house as well as him sleeping in the cupboard.

As Harry explained his story he didn't notice Russel's fist tightening in anger at hearing how a family would do that to someone.

Then he got to where the Guitar appeared in his hand for the first time and Russel was confused at how that happened but he listened to how the next five years were Harry's happiest moments as he stayed after school taking music lessons before he heard of how he ended up in London by himself.

"**THEY ABANDONED YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF LONDON?!**" Russel shouted making Harry jump as he clenched his fists in anger. "Harry you have to call the Police on them."

Harry's eyes went wide when Russel shouted but they got wider at his suggestion. "**NO!**" He cried out. "That would make it worse."

"Worse?" Russel asked in disbelief. "Harry for your whole life they've been demeaning you and taking whatever happiness you've found and throwing it away! You need to stand up to them."

"Please, no Police." Harry begged and Russel found himself torn between getting justice for the kid and betraying him to get that justice before Russel made a third option.

"Okay fine." He decided making Harry sigh in relief before standing up and opening his phone. "2-D just texted me asking me to get some groceries for the band, you want anything?"

"No thanks." Harry sighed as Russel left the room.

_**~At Privet Drive~**_

Russel easily found the house and banged on the door and after a second it opened to show Vernon Dursley and he froze at seeing Russel's eyes knowing that he wasn't normal. "Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm here to talk about your nephew-." Russel said calmly before Vernon interrupted.

"Listen, that freak is gone so-!" He didn't get any further when Russel punched his face and sent him flying across the room causing Petunia to shriek and Dudley to stare at his Dad in shock while Vernon held his nose in pain with blood dribbling out.

As Russel stomped towards Vernon the man scrambled backwards before he spluttered. "Petunia, call the Police-."

"Yes call the Police so I can tell them of how you treated Harry." Russel snarled. "You demeaned him, forced him to sleep in a goddamn cupboard and treated him like shit! The only reason I didn't call the Police is because Harry begged me not to."

"Then why are you here?" Vernon spat only for the front of his clothes to be grabbed by Russel and hauled in the air.

"Because I'm here to warn you." Russel said in a low dangerous voice that made Vernon shut up. "If any of you approach Harry, mention him even if it's to apologize I will beat the living shit out of you! You had no right to treat him like that when he was nothing but an innocent child. Just be lucky that my friend Murdoc didn't come here." With that he dropped Vernon and stomped out. "Oh and one more thing, don't twist this around to make you look like the victim because you will only cause trouble for yourself you stuck up bitch."

He left with the Dursley's staring wide eyes at the giant of the man who smirked at himself knowing that at least he did something for Harry.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know I probably over used the cursing at the end there but I knew that Russel would really act like that if he ever confronted people like the Dursley's right? Plus I think Harry got a bit of Justice there. Plus I know that I didn't do much of Murdoc and Noodle but I will in the next few chapters.**

** Review Time**

** Rauk14: Thanks! I hope that you like this chapter as well!**

** Okay see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night

_**Chapter 4: Late Night**_

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he had no luck in locating Harry Potter… Now he feels like he failed Lily and James for not keeping their son safe.

'_Maybe I should retire._' Dumbledore thought because he felt like a monster when he realized just how the Dursley's treated Harry because he truly thought that he would be safer with his family rather than an orphanage or people that he didn't know but he would've had a happier childhood by doing that.

As he sighed Dumbledore looked at the perch where Fawkes his trusty Phoenix usually resides but he was looking for Harry.

'_Please find him so I can right what I've done._'

_**~With Harry~**_

Harry swallowed nervously as he stared into the darkness of his room while a storm was going on outside. He woke up from yet another nightmare where he heard a woman's voice pleading but he couldn't make out any words before a cold, harsh laugh that sent shivers down his spine answered her before two words were uttered and he woke up due to a flash of green light covered in sweat.

"Avada Kadavra." Harry whispered before he felt a deep dread coming from them.

As if on cue, thunder boomed causing his room to shake and Harry knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep so he got out of bed and left his room.

Pausing to wave at the spirits of the twin boys that could be seen stalking the corridors of KONG Studios, Harry found himself in the Living Room when he saw a small shadow huddled on the couch shivering.

Slowly approaching the shadow Harry was relieved to see that it was someone that he recognized. "Noodle?"

Noodle jumped at least four feet in the air before she turned to see Harry. "Just you." She sounded relieved.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." Harry smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think that anyone else would be up."

"Why you up?" Noodle asked in confusion.

"Nightmare." Harry admitted with a shrug. "What about you?"

Lightning flashed making the room light up and Noodle flinched as that happened making Harry understand.

"Scared of the storm?"

"… Hai." Noodle admitted.

To be honest Harry found it a little confusion how someone could be so fearless with everything was scared of a storm but he wasn't going to say anything because everyone has a fear of their own.

Before Harry could say anything else he heard a voice behind him. "You two are up late." They both looked to see 2-D who walked towards them yawning with bed hair.

"Twothee!" Noodle greeted. "Why you up?"

"Hm?" 2-D yawned. "Storm woke me up and I figured that I could walk around a bit."

Harry nodded since that made sense. "Man, you would think a Twister was coming." He joked.

But as he said that the wind picked up so it was howling into the night while Noodle glared at Harry. "Son'na jōdan wa ikenai! (Don't joke like that!)" She berated in Japanese.

"…" Harry looked at 2-D. "What did she say?"

"You're asking the wrong person." 2-D answered before two hands shot out of the darkness touching 2-D and Harry's shoulders causing the two of them to scream as they jumped on the couch knocking it, and by extension, Noodle over.

As they heard laughter the three of them peeked over the fallen couch to see Russel barely standing as he was laughing.

"Russel!"

"What the hell?"

"Kūrude wa arimasen! (Not cool!)"

Wiping the tears that were streaming down his face Russel looked at his three band mates as they glared daggers at him. "Sorry, but that was too perfect to miss."

"Wait, why are you up?" Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"I needed a midnight snack." Russel answered with a shrug before he walked to the Kitchen to make a sandwich.

As he did that they all saw Murdoc enter the room before he stared at everyone. "Bloody hell! It's a fucking epidemic." He complained.

Harry didn't know what he was talking about but he was extremely grateful that the man was wearing a bathrobe because he usually sleeps in his underwear.

Murdoc sat down with his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently before Russel came back with his sandwich. "Let's see if I remember this right." He looked at Noodle and spoke in Japanese. "Anata wa, tenki o dōomoimasuka? (What do you think of the weather?)"

Noodle brightened up a bit at hearing someone speak her native language. "Watashi wa, mādokku ga yotte iru toki ni sore ga warui kotoda to omou! (I think that it's worse when Murdoc is drunk!)"

"Amazing." 2-D complimented in awe. "I can only imagine what intelligent conversation they're having."

Russel held back a snicker as he heard that.

Harry shook his head. "Note to self, learn Japanese ASAP." He muttered.

"So what do we do?" 2-D asked as they all sat on the couch with a candle lighting the room since it was extremely likely that the storm blew the power out.

"How the hell should I know Face Ache?" Murdoc asked as he seemingly pulled a beer out of thin air.

"Mudz put that away." Russel told him because it was too late for him to be drinking.

Murdoc ignored Russel so Harry spoke up. "Well, we could tell Ghost Stories." He suggested.

2-D smiled widely at the idea before Murdoc scoffed. "Sounds boring." He said before burping. "Plus none of us would understand Noods here telling a Ghost Story and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't understand every word that we say."

They all gave him that as the storm continued before 2-D held his head in pain showing that one of his endless headaches snuck up on him so he pulled out a bottle of painkillers only to frown. "Huh?" He tilted the box upside down and only dust fell out causing him to sigh before he stood up. "Bloody hell, I'll be right back."

As 2-D left Russel gave Murdoc a questioning glance but the Satanist spoke up before the drummer could. "No, I didn't hide the Dullard's medicine."

"Wareware wa kare o tasukete imasu ka? (Do we help him?)" Noodle asked only for her eyes to twitch as they gave her a look of confusion so she said as plainly as she could while pointing to where 2-D left. "Help?"

Russel shook his head understanding what she was asking. "He'll be all right."

After a few more minutes Harry groaned as he laid his head back. "I'm so bored!"

Noodle rolled her eyes. "Anata wa itsumo baka o taikutsu shite iru. (You're always bored idiot.)"

"… Did you just insult me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

In response Noodle stuck her tongue out.

They glared at each other before laughing a bit because they were passing the time.

Harry made his Guitar appear and started to play a few notes and he passed it to Noodle since she didn't have her Guitar out right now and they kept taking turns playing it while Russel finished his sandwich and Murdoc kept sipping his beer before those two decided to play some cards.

After a while Harry couldn't help but notice that 2-D hasn't come back from his hunt for Painkillers so he stood up. "Hey, I'm going to look for 2-D." He told Russel before giving Noodle his Guitar so she could keep herself busy while he looked for the blue haired singer.

Deciding to start off with his room Harry walked towards there but he didn't see the guy anywhere. "2-D?" Harry called out hoping to get an answer.

'_I have a bad feeling about all of this._' Harry thought.

While doing that he heard a thud coming from the bathroom inside of 2-D's room so Harry ran in only to see that 2-D was on the ground with his hands on his head.

"2-D?" Harry shook his shoulder. "Come on!"

Harry knew that his headaches were bad but they were never been this bad.

Looking around Harry did a double take when he saw a bottle of painkillers on the sink that weren't there before. '_How-? Focus! Help 2-D first question where it came from later!_'

Opening the bottle Harry got a painkiller out before forcing it into 2-D's mouth and coaxing him into drinking water and after a bit 2-D shook his head in confusion and Harry looked over to the pill bottle to see it gone as if it was never there but there were three more Painkillers so Harry knew that they were set until 2-D could get some more.

"Harry?" 2-D pulled himself up. "What happened?"

"You fell down from your headache." Harry answered truthfully before 2-D saw the three Painkillers.

"Oh so you found some Painkillers?" 2-D put them in the container that he had. "Where did you find them?"

"They were there when I came in." Harry lied because there was no way he was telling 2-D that a bottle appeared and disappeared into thin air.

2-D frowned as he tried to recall seeing them before coming to the conclusion that he overlooked them when he came in.

They made it back to the Living Room to see Noodle still playing with the Guitar while Murdoc and Russel were playing cards. "Bout time you came back Face Ache."

2-D just ignored the Satanist as he sat down. "Can you cut me a hand?" He asked Russel.

"Sure D."

Harry peered over the table. "Can I play?"

Russel thought about that because the three of them were gambling both money and chores around KONG… But it wouldn't hurt to have Harry play one game right?

Ten minutes later Russel and Murdoc found out how good of Card Players that both 2-D and Harry were as they both had all of the money and were in the process of trying to outmatch each other.

"… If we ever go to Vegas we're letting these two play cards." Murdoc said as he stared at them.

"You can let D play but Harry is too young." Russel told him.

"Come on Russ they're both good card players." Murdoc protested but Russel wouldn't hear it.

Noodle put Harry's Guitar down and walked over seeing the card game. "Hand?" She asked.

2-D and Harry shrugged before giving her a hand but she cleaned them out easily.

"Nice one Noods!" 2-D congratulated her.

"Arigato (Thank you) Twothee." Noodle smiled. "Anata wa harī no gitā ensō de kyōsō shitaidesu ka? (Do you want to compete in Guitar Playing Harry?)"

Harry scratched the back of his head in confusion trying to figure out what she just said before Russel saw the time. "Okay, the storm stopped so everyone should go to bed." He said looking at Noodle and Harry.

Noodle and Harry were about to protest but they both yawned as they realized how tired they were. "Watashitachiha, nagai rasseru made taizai dekinai nodesu ka? (Can't we stay up longer Russel?)" Noodle begged pretending that she wasn't tired.

"No you two need to rest up for tomorrow night." Russel said firmly.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah we have our first show tomorrow."

Harry sighed knowing how true that was so he and Noodle walked off towards their room.

As they left Russel looked at Murdoc. "Put the money down Mudz."

"… Damnit." Murdoc put the money that Noodle won fairly back down.

2-D chuckled at how the night went before he hummed 'Ghost Train' a bit.

As Noodle and Harry reached where they separated to go to their separate rooms Harry looked at Noodle. "Goodnight Noodle."

Noodle yawned. "Oyasumi harī. (Goodnight Harry.)

When Harry walked back into his room he immediately remembered his nightmare but it no longer troubled him as he laid back down looking forward to the show with his band mates-… No his family.

**To Be Continued…**

** Yeah it isn't the most interesting of fillers but I think that it's good. Okay next up will be their first ever show so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

** Review Time**

** Rauk14: Thanks and as I write more chapters I might go back over it and improve it.**

** Twitchel: Thank you and I promise that the chapters will get longer over time and I figured that this type of crossover would work since both Harry and the Gorillaz live in England so it wouldn't be a lot of work and impossible traveling to make it work. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Celebrations

_**Chapter 5: Celebration**_

Albus smiled as he realized that Fawkes found Harry so he apparated to the spot where he was only to get a big surprise.

_**~With Harry~**_

Early the next morning Harry was helping Russel out with preparing breakfast and for once he was actually enjoying helping out because he had a choice instead of it being forced on him but there was one problem.

"I'm not sure about being called Harry Potter at the show." Harry said as he helped Russel by setting the table.

"What do you mean Harry?" Russel asked flipping a Pancake.

"I mean that I don't know about using my real name because of… The Dursley's."

Russel felt a little anger at hearing the Dursley's name but he could see what Harry was talking about before he came to a conclusion. "Do you want to use my family name?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at Russel in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean only if you wanted to." Russel said. "I figured that if you wanted you could go by Harry Hobbs."

After a few seconds Harry smiled. "That would be great!" He decided.

Russel smiled as well before he finished up. "Okay then… **PANCAKES ARE READY!**" He shouted.

Immediately there was a sound of a stampede as 2-D ran down the stairs, it was a badly kept secret that 2-D loved Pancakes before he jumped into the chair in his pajamas showing that he just woke up.

Noodle came in a little bit after him slowly with bed hair and for once not wearing her helmet yawning. "Asa. (Morning.)" She greeted sleepily.

Finally Murdoc came in from the Garage and he at least had the decency to put on a bathrobe to eat and they all got to eating with all of them thinking about the show… Well Murdoc was mostly talking about it.

"Now we must not fuck this up all right?" Murdoc said plainly ignoring the look that Russel gave him for using that Language in front of Noodle and Harry but they were used to it by now. "We're just playing two songs and we are getting a contract- Oi Face Ache, are you even listening to me?"

2-D was actually eating his Pancakes happily with syrup dripping down his chin making Harry laugh at how he was trying valiantly to lick the syrup off without much success.

"Bloody gits." Murdoc muttered.

"Mudz come on leave him alone."

Even though 2-D wasn't letting the whole thing with Murdoc bother him he was still nervous about the whole show so Harry decided to do something to take his mind off of it. "Think fast." He tossed his Pancake hitting 2-D in the face with it.

It slowly dripped off as 2-D smirked at Harry. "You do realize that this means war right?"

In retaliation 2-D threw his Pancake but Harry ducked so it smacked into Noodle causing her to lift her Pancake and shout some sort of Battle Cry in Japanese causing a three way Pancake war between 2-D, Harry and Noodle while Russel was trying not to laugh.

Then some of the Pancakes hit him and he joined in leaving Murdoc's eyes twitching before he shouted. "**WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!**" He shouted making them stop as they looked at him then at each other and smiled causing Murdoc to go pale. "Don't you dare-." He didn't finish as a barrage of Pancakes knocked him over.

But because of the whole Pancake War they had to clean up the whole room due to the syrup being everywhere, and they all had to take showers… Harry went last since he started the whole damned mess.

While Harry was in the shower everyone was checking their equipment and Russel told them about Harry changing his last name.

"So he wants to be introduced as Harry Hobbs?" 2-D asked since he would be the one to introduce them when they get to the stage.

"He didn't want to have any link to his… Family." Russel spat that last word out.

Murdoc nodded in agreement. "I don't blame him."

They were interrupted by a scream coming from the bathroom before Harry came running out wearing nothing but a Towel but they all stared because his hair was lime green. "**NOODLE!**"

Noodle busted out laughing that her prank was a success while Harry glared at her.

"This is not funny!"

"Ā, sore wa omoshiroi harīdesu! (Oh, but it is funny Harry!)" Noodle got out as she collapsed in laughter.

Murdoc laughed as well while 2-D tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter.

Russel had a smile but he was holding it in when he said. "Maybe you should put some clothes on Harry."

Harry blinked in confusion before he remembered what he had on so he ran off his face red with embarrassment before he heard Russel fall down in laughter.

Coming back out in a simple blue T-shirt and camouflage shorts Harry glared at Noodle. "I will get you back for that."

"Kakatte koi! (Bring it on!)"

Murdoc nodded. "Okay tonight we'll get our first contract."

"If we do." Harry muttered but Murdoc heard him.

"I don't appreciate that kind of negativity." Murdoc told him.

"I'm just being realistic." Harry retorted. "We only have two songs and we're about to do our first show."

"This is exactly why we shouldn't fuck this up." Murdoc plainly said.

"Let's just calm down." 2-D tried to say but Russel intervened.

"Look I know that we're all getting testy here with the whole show but we need to not argue if we're going to do this."

Murdoc took a deep breath. "Right, right." He muttered as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink."

"Stay sober for the show!" Russel called out to him.

"I'm just having one!"

After a few minutes 2-D got off the phone with someone. "Rachel is going to be there."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Rachel?"

"Yeah, Rachel Stevens." 2-D smiled. "We started going out and I invited her to the show."

To say that it was the longest day in history for Harry would be an understatement. Tensions were high as they tuned their instruments and tried to pass the time. 2-D and Harry were playing a Video Game on the PlayStation called. 'Tom & Jerry.' Basically they were beating each other up in the game using cartoon shenanigans.

Russel was packing his Drum Set since it would take the longest to set up and Noodle practiced playing her Guitar.

Murdoc just disappeared before he came in dressed up. "Come on everyone its show time!" The scary part was that he was driving and Harry remembered the story of what happened with 2-D so he made sure that his seatbelt was on which was a good thing because Murdoc ran every light, every stop sign and made suicidal turns scaring the crap out of everyone.

"**MUDZ ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" Russel shouted as another suicidal turn happened.

"Relax Russ!" Murdoc told him with a smirk. "If you guys can survive this than you can survive the show."

"Wareware wa soko ni ikite ereba! (If we get there alive!)" Noodle shouted.

But Murdoc continued. "Our band will be so great that the audience would need heavy-duty wielding glasses to not be blinded by out blazing sensation!"

"They will?" 2-D asked in confusion.

"**IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH DULLARD!**" Murdoc turned to glare at 2-D not watching the road.

"**CAR!**" Harry shouted before Murdoc hit the brakes and they stopped with the nose right behind the bumper causing them all to sigh in relief.

That was when Russel made Murdoc move to the Front Seat and he was behind the wheel allowing the rest of the ride to be enjoyable and not as suicidal.

Upon making it to the Camden Brownhouse Harry saw as they were being set up the other bands but Murdoc said that they weren't anything special but when he saw the crowd he knew that it was going to be hard to play with this many people staring at him.

Sensing Harry's nervousness Russel put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Harry." Russel told him and that did the trick as Harry took a deep breath before they got set up and the owner of the bar call out their name.

"Give it up for the Gorillaz!"

On entering it was 2-D with his microphone. "Hello!" He said with energy causing everyone to pay attention. "I'm 2-D singer and keyboard specialist of the Gorillaz and here is our Bass Master Murdoc!"

Murdoc came out confidently with a smirk as he had the Bass in his hand that he calls 'El Diablo'.

"Our Drummer Russel!"

Russel came out intimidating a few people with his size as he sat down behind his drum set twirling his drum sticks expertly.

"Our Axe Princess Noodle!"

Noodle came out doing a Karate flip and she threw her Guitar up in the air catching it with no trouble.

'_Show off._' Harry thought but he had a smile.

"And our magician Harry!" Harry walked out making his Guitar which he is calling Leo's Bane appear out of thin air causing the crowd to realize why he was called that.

Okay they were all introduced and Harry found himself sweating as all eyes were on them before 2-D announced the song they were playing and they got into it.

_**~PUNK~**_

"Bound to myself and goes home

Making of herself a number

Always tell her before I start up

Do now what I tell you shut up!"

Okay so far the song was going well as the crowd enjoyed the hyped up excitement and all five of the Gorillaz were doing well.

"Bound to the chair

Do me what you can

Bound to a door

Get down on the floor

Find out how we'll do with the loop

Till everybody says shut up!

Yeah!"

As they were all playing a few people were taking pictures of them.

"Telling to Miguel I love her

Try and see what happens' get up!

Everybody says I should up

Last time I told them-."

**BANG!**

A gunshot went off into the air causing people to scream as they ran out and a man wearing a black shirt along with a Denim Jacket and black Sunglasses approached them carrying a shotgun.

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**" Murdoc snarled he was pissed that the show was interrupted by this man.

The man smiled. "I'm Whiffy Smith from EMI and I'm here to give you five a Contract."

Everyone blinked in confusion at what he just said. "Excuse me?" Russel asked making sure that he heard correctly.

Whiffy nodded. "When you guys started to play 'Punk' I knew that I found the future of the Music Industry, it hit me like a wet kipper on a shed door."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the weird metaphor.

"Other labels came down to check you guys out but I wanted to get to you five first." With that Whiffy held up a contract.

Murdoc grabbed it and read it with Russel leaving 2-D, Harry and Noodle watching.

"Huh… I guess we did get a contract on our first show." Harry deadpanned.

"Watashitachi mo, hitokuse ni shiagete imasendeshita. (We didn't even finish one song.)" Noodle looked at 2-D who was silent and hunched over. "Twothee?"

"I didn't even get to finish singing." 2-D remarked sadly because whenever they practiced they always went through the whole song so 2-D loved to finish singing before anything else.

What the band didn't know was that someone was watching them from the shadows before they all left leaving Harry by himself.

Watching them Albus smiled as he realized that Harry had a family so he apparated away leaving Harry looking around because he heard a Pop before he shrugged it off and followed the others.

The next day, the Gorillaz were all at a place partying because they were given a huge check for their first contract and right now they were at a place that was decked out like a baroque bordello.

Harry found himself sipping some Soda while he watched 2-D talking to a blonde hair girl wearing black knowing that it was Rachel. Murdoc was getting drunk acting like a dog on heat which made Harry shake his head before he saw Noodle barely keeping awake so with a smirk Harry found his revenge as he snuck up on her and dumped ice down the back of her shirt causing her to jump up in shock.

"Kōrudo (Cold!)" She shouted as she danced around trying to get the ice out while everyone thought that she was dancing while Harry was heaving with laughter.

Once she got the ice out she looked around the crowd before narrowing her eyes at Harry who wasn't smart enough to hide but he stopped laughing when he saw Noodle's glare and he knew that he was in for it.

"Oh look at the time… Got to go!" Harry took off running with Noodle right behind him as they weaved through the crowd of people.

'_So worth it._' Harry thought wishing that he had a camera when she was trying to get the ice out before he looked behind him and his eyes widened while he went pale. '_**WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET A SAMURAI SWORD?!**_'

Now fearing for his life Harry increased his speed as he was more reckless in his attempts to get through the crowd and he shouted a quick sorry to 2-D after he knocked his hand holding an éclair up into his mouth and it looked painful before Harry felt himself being picked up by none other than Russel.

Russel looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you running Harry?" He asked carefully showing that he had a little to drink but he was still sober.

As if to answer his question Noodle came out of the crowd with the sword causing Harry to panic. "**LET ME GO! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!**"

But to Harry's surprise both Noodle and Russel busted out laughing causing him to look at the two of them in confusion before he saw that the sword was made completely out of rubber.

"… Not cool." Harry muttered with his arms crossed as Russel put him down.

Noodle just patted Harry's shoulder. "Sore wa hoka no dareka ni okotta baai wa, waratte irudarou. (You would be laughing if it happened to someone else.)"

"…" Harry's eye twitched at the language barrier but he smiled after a bit.

2-D took that moment to walk up with a hand over his mouth. "What happened?" He asked in pain.

Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head when he realized that he accidently knocked 2-D's tonsils out.

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I know that I'm not showing much of Murdoc and I will remedy that ASAP! Oh and I added a bit more on Chapter 1 showing the scene where he's placed on the Dursley's footsteps!**

** Review Time!**

** Twitchel: Thanks for that and I'm trying to build more interaction between all of them but Harry and Noodle would have more since they're the same age and frankly I enjoy typing the antics that they would get into. As for Hogwarts finding out well it would be funny doing their reaction as well.**

** Okay GW out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Apprentice

_**Chapter 6: The Apprentice**_

Early in the morning Russel and Noodle were helping 2-D into the Geep as he covered his mouth in pain, it's been two days since the party and he was taking 2-D to the doctors to help with his Tonsil.

"Easy D." Russel told him as he headed for the Geep. "Take it nice and slow, we'll be back from the doctors in no time."

2-D nodded since it was painful to talk at the moment but Murdoc smirked as he saw an opportunity. "That's right Face Ache you'll love all of the surgeries that they'll do to you."

As soon as he heard the word surgeries 2-D's eyes widened and he went to make a run for it but Russel grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted a flailing 2-D into the Geep and made sure he was buckled in.

Murdoc was laughing his green ass off before he got smacked in the back of the head by Russel. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You need to lay off of D Mudz." Russel told him sternly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Come on Russ you need to learn to have fun."

"Anata ga sadisutikkudesu. (You are sadistic.)" Noodle told him as she climbed into the Geep with Russel and 2-D.

Russel eyed Murdoc. "Now I'm trusting you to look after Harry while I take D in to get his Tonsil's removed and for Noodle to get a checkup so if I come back and find something wrong with him-."

Murdoc chuckled. "Relax I'm not going to do anything to the kid." Murdoc promised. "He's only nine, right? How hard can it be to look after him?"

Harry woke up with a sneeze. "Who's talking about me?" He muttered before he looked out the window to see Russel, 2-D and Noodle leaving in the Geep for the doctor but he was surprised to see that Murdoc wasn't with them. "Wonder what he's staying behind for."

Deciding that it wasn't his concern Harry got out of bed before he looked in the mirror and smiled in amusement at his lime green hair as it covered his scar. He has to admit he likes the new look and it makes him feel like how his old life was nothing more than a bad nightmare but he shrugged it off as he walked downstairs to see Murdoc reading the same book that made him giggle like a school girl.

"Morning Murdoc." Harry greeted as he yawned.

"Oh… Morning." Murdoc forced himself to say. He wasn't one for being nice to others, but to be honest he saw a little of himself in Harry when he was a kid, not that he would admit it of course, but Murdoc frowned as he thought about something. "Hey, kid."

Harry raised an eyebrow at hearing Murdoc call him that but he knew that he and Murdoc haven't really gotten to know each other. "Yes?"

"Has anything weird ever happen to you?" Murdoc asked making Harry's eyes widen in shock confirming Murdoc's suspicion. "So you know that Magic exists?"

"W-What?" Harry found himself nervous.

"Relax Scar Head." Murdoc chuckled while Harry glared at him for that nickname. "I'm just asking because for some reason my Voodoo spells have been reacting differently since you came."

"Voodoo?"

"Yeah, I practice Voodoo Magic." Murdoc puffed his chest out with pride. "You're looking at a master of it."

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"How else do you think you got the Guitar to appear out of nowhere?" Murdoc deadpanned making Harry chuckle sheepishly. "And since Face Ache introduced you as the group Magician you need to learn some tricks and I can teach you if you want."

"Huh?"

"Bloody hell Scar Head." Murdoc muttered in annoyance. "I'm asking if you want to be my apprentice!"

Harry only gapped at him in shock but Murdoc took that as enthusiasm.

"Too excited to speak." Murdoc chuckled to himself. "Okay my apprentice let's get started on your lessons!"

_**~At the Hospital~**_

Russel sighed as he realized that they were going to be in the Hospital all day. '_I really hope that Harry is okay._' He thought as he leaned back while 2-D read a Magazine and Noodle just leaned over the back of the chair with 2-D reading the same magazine.

People were looking at them and they already signed a few autographs since they were a hit for the song 'Punk.' But right now Russel was grateful that the studio that they have a contract for is willing to let 2-D heal from the surgery for three weeks since they need a singer.

"Twothee." Noodle climbed over the chair into 2-D's lap. "Naze wareware wa koko ni iru? (Why are we here?)" She asked.

2-D smiled as best as he could before he rustled Noodle's hair. "We just have to have your check-up and my… Surgery." He hated saying that word but he knew that if he wanted to continue to sing he needed to get this out of the way. "Don't worry luv once everything is done we'll be back at KONG in no time."

"Anata ga sō iu nodeareba. (If you say so.") Noodle said with a shrug. "Watashi wa byōin ni iru no ga sukide wanai. (I just don't like being in the Hospital.)"

Before anything else could be said they were called back at that time so they got up and went that way with Russel in the back just in case 2-D got the idea to run out on the surgery.

_**~With Harry and Murdoc~**_

Murdoc took Harry to the basement and got some ingredients out. "So what exactly are you going to teach me Murdoc?" Harry found himself asking tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm eventually going to teach you how to talk to the big guy." Murdoc answered as he put some ingredients together.

"Big guy?"

"You know, downstairs."

Harry still didn't get it. "But we are downstairs."

Murdoc did a face palm. "I mean Satan."

"**WHAT?!**"

Murdoc lazily cleaned the ear that felt like it was shouted in. "You heard me Scar Face." He answered. "But for now I'll teach you some alchemy that I learned during my studies, today I'm teaching you how to make a potion that can help with fevers I figured it would be a good skill to learn when we all become famous."

"How?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just in case one of us gets sick on the day of a show this potion will help." Murdoc opened a heavy text book to a certain page and showed Harry. "Okay you have thirty minutes to make this."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Hold up! Aren't you going to tell me what's what?!" Harry asked as he saw all of the ingredients.

Murdoc chuckled. "Now where's the fun in that? Just remember that some of them will explode if they're put together."

With that he left leaving a scared Harry looking at the ingredients as if he expected for them to blow up on the spot.

'_I know it's harsh._' Murdoc thought with a dark laugh as he headed up. '_But he'll be more focused on learning them so he won't cause an explosion._'

_**~With 2-D~**_

2-D was now wondering if his career was worth going through the surgery as he heard what was going to happen and he looked for an escape route only to see Russel standing at the door with his arms crossed causing him to internally cry.

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' 2-D thought as he was waiting before Anastasia was placed over him and he fell into the arms of unconsciousness.

Russel smiled as they wheeled 2-D away for his surgery before he looked around to notice that Noodle was missing. "Baby girl?" Russel ran off his footsteps echoing in the Hospital corridor. "**NOODLE?!**"

Five minutes later said girl walked out of the bathroom only to look confused. "Rasseru? (Russel?) Twothee?"

_**~Back with Harry~**_

Harry swallowed as he picked up a jar of eyeballs. '_I really hope that these aren't human eyeballs._' No sooner did he think that did they blink at him causing him to nearly drop the jar in shock. "**BLOODY HELL!**"

Okay now he was positive that Murdoc was not only sadistic but he had a weird hobby as well. '_Maybe I should just go back upstairs instead of making a potion… At least I know that food won't explode._'

But something inside of him was telling him that it was important to learn this and he instinctively rubbed his scar seeing a flash of green light. '_Okay… Here goes nothing._'

With that he got to work.

_**~With Noodle~**_

Noodle was walking around the Hospital looking for Russel but she was also wondering where Russel went but a doctor found her. "Hello young one, where are your parents?"

"Rasseru-San wa, watashi ga shiranai koto o hitobito ni hanashi o shinai yō ni watashi ni itta. (Russel-San told me to not talk to people I don't know.)" Noodle plainly said confusing the doctor.

"…" The doctor scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what the heck she just said. "Ooookaaay then… I'm going to have to ask for you to go to the waiting room."

"Watashi wa chōdo rasseru· san o sagashiteimasu. (I'm just looking for Russel-San.)" Noodle ran by him.

"Wait!" But the girl was gone and seconds later Russel walked around the corner.

"Hey Doc, have you seen a small Japanese girl with purple hair?" He asked in a panic. "She's here for her check-up and she disappeared when I turned around."

"She went that way."

"Thanks doc!" With that Russel took off. "**NOODLE!**"

"…" The doctor just went back into his office. "That was something that you don't see every day."

_**~With Harry~**_

Murdoc finally came downstairs a little worried because he hasn't heard any explosions at all so either this kid was good at alchemy or he somehow snuck out of the basement but he saw a panting Harry with disheveled hair in front of a cauldron.

"I did it." Harry panted.

Murdoc took one look in the cauldron. "You made the wrong potion."

"…" Harry looked at Murdoc. "**ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**"

A fly was buzzing around Murdoc so he grabbed it and dropped it into the cauldron where it caught on fire. "You made a death potion that can kill anyone." Murdoc explained. "But still it's a high level potion and you made it by accident… Now I'm sure that with proper training you can make potions that will be the stuff of legends."

Now Harry was looking a little excited but he looked wary as well. "I'm worried about your methods for teaching."

Normally Murdoc would've been pissed if someone questioned his methods but he chuckled knowing that Harry was excited to learn more but after a bit he frowned. "Wonder what's taking Russ so long at the damn Hospital."

Harry felt guilty immediately knowing that it was because of him that 2-D needed Tonsil Surgery but he looked back at the Potion before shaking his head. "Well what else is there to learn?"

He swore that Murdoc smiled sadistically and it sent a pang of fear racing through him as he prayed to whatever deity was out there to help him.

_**~At the Hospital~**_

Noodle was finally found near the room where she was supposed to go and after a quick scolding from Russel before he learned that she was in the Bathroom the whole time they were in the waiting room after her check-up and vaccinations which she hated.

"Twothee wa daijōbudarou ka? (Will Twothee be all right?)" Noodle asked as they waited.

"He'll be in pain baby girl." Russel said as they waited before they saw him being wheeled out and he was hyped up on painkillers.

"Hey Russel." 2-D said in a voice that told them that he was totally out of it. "Why am I seeing pink Giraffes?"

"…" Russel looked at the doctors for an explanation.

"We might have given him medication that was too strong." The doctor explained. "Just be sure to keep him hydrated and in bed for three weeks before you continue your Band Career."

"Noted." With that Russel wheeled 2-D out of the Hospital with Noodle following behind him.

"Twothee!" Noodle smiled but she frowned when she saw that he was out of it. "Karera wa kare ni naniwoshita? (What did they do to him?)"

Back at KONG they all got out of the Geep only to see Harry and Murdoc actually talking a bit and Russel was a little worried about what they were talking about but they stopped when they saw them. "About time Russ, how is the Dullard?"

"Apparently seeing Pink Giraffes." Russel answered as he helped 2-D walk through the room.

Murdoc stared for a bit contemplating what he heard before he busted out laughing while Harry blinked in confusion. "Pink Giraffes?"

"Pain Medication." Russel explained. "He's hallucinating."

With that Murdoc helped Russel knowing that until 2-D recovers they can't do any music and that left Noodle and Harry in the living room. "So how did your day go?" Harry asked.

"Retto' s wa, chōdo watashi ga byōin ga kirai to iu. (Let's just say that I hate Hospitals.)" Was Noodle's answer.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I admit that I was getting lazy with this chapter but I barely know anything about Tonsil Surgery and I couldn't think of anything for Noodle to do in the Hospital and whenever I try to look up Voodoo stuff for Murdoc as well as Alchemy my computer has been freezing up so this is what I did out of compromization! … Is that even a word? Ah hell I don't even care anymore so if it isn't I call all rights to making it up!**

** *Coughs* Okay now that the freak out is out of the way it's REVIEW TIME!**

** Rauk14: Thanks and I hope that you will continue to like this!**

** Sakura Lisel: … Crap I knew I was forgetting something. I'll try to fix that eventually but the surprise was Harry actually being happy instead of scared and alone after Dumbledore found out what happened with him.**

** Okay I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I did good with Murdoc's character so GW is out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Boredom is hazardous to ones-

_**Chapter 7: Boredom is hazardous to ones health**_

2-D was still recovering two weeks after his tonsil surgery but to pass the time he usually plays the Keyboard in his room to compensate from his lack of singing. Noodle and Harry always visit him to keep him from being bored and Harry is always apologizing for being the one to cause it to happen no matter how many times he told him that it was okay.

Russel also visited to help him with stuff as well as keeping Murdoc from taking advantage of this to tease him.

Harry also noticed that as each day passed by he was getting more… Animated. He isn't kidding, he thinks that he's literally turning into a living, breathing cartoon just by hanging out with these guys and his hair was a little spiky and defying gravity but it covered his scar and for some reason it was still green.

That was something that Harry hasn't figured out yet because it should've turned back to black again, but he was more worried about the fact that he was turning into a cartoon.

But right now both Noodle and Harry were completely bored out of their minds as they sat in front of the TV to find something to watch.

"How come there's nothing good to watch?" Harry asked as he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Dono yō ni watashi wa harī o shitte iru koto ni natte nda? (How am I supposed to know Harry?)" Noodle asked giving him a look. "Shikashi, wareware wa sōdenakereba wareware wa taikutsu de shinudarou, nanika o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. (But we need to find something to do, otherwise we'll die of boredom.)"

Harry still can't understand everything that Noodle says but he can pick up what she is trying to say.

"Well, we could see what the inside of Murdoc's Winnebago looks like." Harry suggested.

"Watashi wa mushiro shinu koto wa nai to omoimasu. (I'd rather not die.)" Noodle deadpanned before shivering. "Purasu watashi wa, wareware wa soko ni nani ga aru ka o shiritai to wa omowanai. (Plus I don't think we want to know what's in there.)"

"True." Harry sighed before he brightened up. "What about talking to 2-D?"

"Wareware wa sudeni aru koto o shimashita. (We already did that.)" Noodle shot that idea down, making Harry groan.

"Darn it!"

"Sate, watashitachiha rasseru-san ga nani o shite iru ka miru koto ga dekimashita. (Well, we could just see what Russel-San is doing.)" Noodle suggested but Harry shook his head.

"No, he's out in town with Murdoc… Something about meeting up with Whiffy Smith from EMI." Harry pulled his hair in frustration. "There has to be something to do!"

Let it be said that bored Gorillaz are dangerous ones.

After a bit Noodle got a grin. "Watashi wa aidea o motte iru! (I have an idea!)"

On hearing that Harry gave Noodle his full attention.

_**~With 2-D~**_

2-D didn't know why he was scared of the surgery because now that it was over he had three weeks of rest with one more left and all the Ice Cream he wants. Plus Russel brought up his collection of Zombie Flicks so he was enjoying the Violent Movie Marathon while he stuffed his face.

But 2-D stopped as he heard something being dragged outside his room so he looked away from the movie to the open door to see Noodle and Harry carrying what looked like a sled.

The two of them froze and anyone that would've walked in at that moment would've pissed themselves laughing at the scene.

Harry and Noodle were both wearing helmets, elbow and knee pads but Harry had goggles instead of glasses on and the two of them had expressions like they were coughed messing with Murdoc's Bass Guitar.

2-D on the other hand blinked with Ice Cream all on his face along with his cheeks swelled up like a Chipmunk's as a spoonful of Ice Cream fell slowly back into the bowl.

After a bit Harry broke the awkward silence. "Uh… Hey 2-D." He waved sheepishly.

"Kibun wa dō? (How are you feeling?)" Noodle asked trying to help Harry out.

"Why do you two have a sled?" 2-D asked through a mouthful of Ice Cream.

"Oh, no reason." Harry said with a grin. "What movie are you watching?"

2-D didn't fall for the change of conversation as he looked at them before swallowing the Ice Cream.

Harry looked at Noodle for help but she shrugged so he told the truth. "We're going to go sledding off the roof."

As he said that the Ice Cream that 2-D swallowed caused 2-D to have a brain freeze at that particular moment so his ability to think was impaired.

Grabbing his head in pain 2-D gave them a thumbs-up. "Okay, have fun."

Harry and Noodle blinked in shock but they took the opportunity to head to the roof.

"I can't believe that he actually let us go." Harry said to Noodle as they got to the roof.

"Watashi wa migi no shitte iru? (I know right?)"

Two minutes later after the brain freeze disappeared 2-D realized what they said and he threw his shoes on and rushed to the roof to stop them ignoring the fact that he was supposed to stay in bed.

_**~With Russel and Murdoc~**_

With 2-D recovering Whiffy thought to introduce Russel and Murdoc to someone who they could collaborate with for their videos. What shocked them was the fact that their new business partner was none other than Damon Albarn the lead singer of the band known as 'Blur'.

But the first thing that Damon did was point at Murdoc's boots and said. "Your Cuban heels are crap. Look, mine are the proper sort." He showed his showing that they were like Murdoc's but they had solid silver heels and big fancy gold spurs.

Murdoc had a gobsmacked expression and Russel coughed to hide his laughter at the fact that someone just said that to Murdoc and he knew exactly how proud Murdoc were of his boots.

Before Murdoc could explode and possibly cause a lawsuit from Blur, Damon sat down. "I've seen your show before Mr. Smith interrupted and I watched your 'Ghost Train' video and I have to say that I'm impressed."

That caused Murdoc to calm down as he looked confident again. "Of course you're impressed Damon, we're stars in the making!"

Damon nodded. "All five of you have potential to be great but you are only in the beginning of the Music Industry."

"Get to the point already." Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Mudz." Russel looked at the Satanist. "He does have a point we're only just starting out."

"You worry too much Russ." Murdoc waved the concern away. "The Gorillaz were born for stardom."

It was right there that Damon could see how much of a narcissist that Murdoc was and he knew that it was because of him that the Gorillaz existed but he was letting it go to his head while Russel was the realist that is seeing all of the possible roads that could be taken… Now he wants to meet the others.

_**~On the roof of KONG Studios~**_

While Harry and Noodle were setting up the sled Harry got enough of the helmet as it kept sliding down his face so he took it off and threw it over his shoulder near the door. "Man I can't wear that!"

Noodle laughed at Harry's face causing him to glare at her. "Anata wa sore ga chotto omoshiroidesu mitome zaruwoenai. (You have to admit it's a little funny.)"

At that a smile cracked across Harry's face. "Yeah I guess… So you ready?" He asked excitedly.

Noodle nodded in response to the question and they both got onto the sled about to take off when the door was kicked open to show 2-D. "**WAIT!**" He shouted with panic on his face looking around before he saw them. "**DON'T DO IT!**" He ran towards them.

"2-D?" Harry asked in confusion but Noodle saw something.

"Jikkō shinaide kudasai! (**DON'T RUN!**)"

But it was too late as 2-D tripped over the helmet that Harry threw over his shoulder causing the blue haired singer to collide into Harry and Noodle which in turn caused the sled to go over the roof and the three of them were in for a ride.

Harry and Noodle whooped in excitement while 2-D was praying that this wouldn't get anyone hurt as he tried not to scream as it would only aggravate his tonsil recovery.

They went through the cemetery quickly as it evened out and they may have hit a stray cat before Harry leaned in too far and fell off going sliding on the ground face first.

"**HARI!**" Noodle shouted as she saw what happened while 2-D looked scared so they ran to him only to see him as a full cartoon now as he stood up.

"… Ow." Harry muttered as he rubbed his face before he saw his hand. "Holy crap… I'm a cartoon!"

"Weird." Noodle said in mock English as she poked Harry.

"This is the first I've heard of a person becoming a cartoon." 2-D put in happy that there was no permanent damage to Harry but he was frowning a bit because he had no idea on how to explain this to Russel. "But are you two crazy?!"

Harry and Noodle had guilty looks as 2-D looked them both over to completely make sure that they weren't injured in anyway but after a moment he sighed in relief before he surprised them by hugging the two of them.

"Don't do that again you two." 2-D said a little tearfully.

Okay now they were feeling extremely guilty for putting 2-D through that and they promised to not do that again.

"So what do we do now?" Harry found himself asking as they walked back to KONG with the sled.

"Sā, kentōgatsukanai yo. (I have no idea.)"

2-D smiled. "Do you two want to watch the Zombie Movie Marathon with me?"

Later that night Russel and Murdoc finally came back and they were a little concerned to see that Harry and Noodle were nowhere to be seen before they checked up on 2-D to see him fast asleep while hugging both Harry and Noodle as they were asleep.

Russel smiled at seeing that they got along easily but he frowned when he noticed something different. "Hold up, how did Harry become a cartoon?"

Murdoc shrugged. "Beats me." He said as he grabbed a beer.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay you're probably confused about Harry turning into a Cartoon right? Well as it turns out the Gorillaz are aware that they're a cartoon band and in 'Rise of the Ogre' they make references to it so I figured I could do a twist and have Harry turn into a cartoon which would make him even more noticeable in Hogwarts when he goes.**

** Okay Review Time!**

** Rauk14: Thanks!**

** Okay I really need to try and get more reviews. GW OUT!**


End file.
